Lucifer's Shadow
by Zapwing
Summary: And the sudden plunge in the sudden swell. Ten fathoms deep...On the road to hell.  Rated for language and situations.
1. Prologue 1

**This fic grew out of a plot bunny that refused to go away. I know I should be working on Sanguine Red and Cobalt Blue, but this thing just wouldn't listen to me.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucifer's Shadow<strong>

…

**Prologue 1**

…

It was dark outside. The night was young. Jack stared at the road ahead, fixated. A sickening feeling grew in his gut, as the news anchor's voice droned on through the radio. His palms were slick with sweat, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. The glow of the stereo screen threw shadows across the teenager's visage, and made his face appear more gaunt and skeletal. The dashboard clock read 8:30 p.m.

"_Widespread panic has been reported all over the world, in response to the controversial and startling revelation of mechanical beings on our planet, which has caused uproar. Looting and riots have been taking place since this morning, and law enforcement agencies are overworked in keeping the violence to a minimum."_

"_Neither the President or the so-called 'Optimus Prime' has made a statement on the matter, but more and more countries, among them nuclear powers, India, Pakistan, and China, are demanding an explanation as to why the existence of dangerous alien machines has been kept a secret, and why three children have been kept in their custody …"_

"_Meanwhile, protesters in all major capitals of the world have taken to the streets, angrily claiming the Autobots are responsible for bringing, what most are calling, 'Judgment Day', and that they should leave the planet immediately. Most vocal, are the major religions around the globe, which are angrily denouncing the presence of the extraterrestrial machines themselves, and the existence of 'Unicorn'."_

"It's Uni_cron_," growled Jack, as he turned left. There was a stirring in the passenger seat, and Jack looked up at the rearview mirror. "You okay, Raf?"

"I'm fine," came the small voice. The young hacker watched the houses pass by. People were walking the streets, clutching belongings, packing them into cars. A bunch of strong men were lifting a heavy sofa into a pickup. Several couples were walking by, shopping bags filled with food stuff, stuffing them into their automobiles. Children sat, either on their front porch, or on the hoods of their parents' vehicles, looking shell shocked. It was an exodus. People were panicking, packing up and leaving, in the vain hope that they could find somewhere safe. The thought of giant mechanoids disguised as everyday vehicles had unsettled them. They'd heard the same thing was happening in every major city already. Neither of the boys could believe this was happening. They knew word about the Cybertronians would get out soon. They knew the big secret would leak out eventually. They just didn't expect it to be so soon…

It's amazing what a few conspiracy theorists and a stray file can lead to…

People noticed the sedan, and began pointing and yelling. A rock bounced off a window, leaving cracks. They knew who he was, who they were. They'd seen the footage.

Jackson Darby. Rafael Esquivel. Mikoto Nakadai.

Three names that had hit up more searches on Google than Steve Jobs' death. Jack shivered. "It's going to be okay, Raf," he said, trying to reassure the boy. Raf didn't respond or even make a sound. The young boy just drew his knees closer to his chest. The sedan turned left again, entering a deserted part of town. That was when Jack noticed her. From the looks of it, she'd gotten fed up of waiting at her host parents' house, and decided to hoof it. As the car drew closer, Miko looked up. Her eyes widened, and she ran forward, backpack swinging wildly. Jack slowed the car down, unbuckled, and stepped out, the cool night air stinging his cheeks.

"Did Optimus say anything yet?" she asked, as she stopped in front of the boy. Jack sighed and shook his head. There was silence between them. A heady wind blew. Miko drew a shuddering breath. "What a clusterfuck…" she groaned, the heel of her palm massaging her temple, "Total, grade-A clusterfuck…"

"They'll think of something," said Jack, softly, trying to reassure the girl, "It's Optimus we're talking about…"

Miko nodded, tight lipped. She hefted her backpack, and threw open the front door of the sedan, silently calling shotgun. "Let's just go…"

Jack sighed, climbed back into the driver's seat, and gunned the engine. The sedan made a U-turn, and plodded back the way it had come. Once again, the silence descended. Only the steady hum of the air conditioning kept them company. The radio had been switched off by Miko, of which Jack was glad. "How's he doing?" whispered Miko softly, eyes flicking to Jack. The young man shook his head, "Not good; he hasn't said much," he whispered back. Miko stole a glance back, towards Raf. The boy had averted his gaze from the windows, and seemed to be trying to fall asleep. Miko bit her lip, and looked away. There was no need to say it. Raf was simply too young to deal with this…

"Where are they Bridging us?" said Miko, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Somewhere outside of town, they said," mumbled Jack, "Ratchet thinks everyone's freaked out enough, and-"

He was cut short, when he hit the brakes, his eyes wide. Miko stared in shock, and Raf opened his eyes. Several meters away, forming a thick line that blocked the street, a large crowd of people stood; a large crowd composed of once friendly Jasper residents that were steadily growing larger. They glowered at the occupants of the sedan, and like magicians, instantly produced weapons; sticks, lead pipes, tire irons, bats. Jack swallowed, and turned around in his seat, only to see that their exit was blocked by a similar group of people, effectively surrounding them. Miko swore.

"I've changed my mind," she growled, "_This_ is a clusterfuck."

A lone figure tore itself from the crowd. He held a wooden baseball bat, studded with rusted nail heads. His red bangs were illuminated by the streetlights, as was his yellow sneer. "Darby!" he called out.

"Crap, it's Vince," said Miko, as the delinquent advanced, swinging his bat. Jack swore, unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out. Miko did the same.

"Raf, stay in the car," she instructed, tersely, slamming the door. The two stood by the car, resolute, as Vince approached. "So," he drawled, "Here we are…"

"What do you want, Vince?" said Jack, glaring. Vince sneered back, the stench of nicotine wafting into their noses. "Where's that motorcycle, Darby? She ran out on you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Arcee like that…," hissed Miko, fists clenched.

"Don't talk to _me_ like that," countered Vince, leveling is nail-studded bat in Miko's direction, "Got that, bitch?"

"What do you want, Vince?" repeated Jack, panic growing in his chest. Raf, who was watching all of this, eyes wide, drew out his cellphone, and began dialing a number. "Don't tell me," growled Vince, "This shit-mobile's a robot too, huh?" He jutted his chin towards the sedan. With a deft movement, Vince brought the bat forward, and smacked the car's front. "No? Thought so…"

"Shut up and tell me what you want," growled Jack.

"Oh, I don't want anything," grinned Vince, "Except maybe that little lost lamb over here…" He smiled, and winked lecherously at Miko, who snorted in disgust. "In your dreams, crack head…"

"Miko…" warned Jack, holding out an arm. He looked back at Vince, eyes narrowed, jaw set. "We don't want trouble, Vince…"

"Oh yeah?" he hissed, face contorted in a snarl, "Oh, _yeah_! Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you brought Terminator here, Darby!" Jack had only enough time to yelp and duck, before the baseball bat swung in his direction. It missed his head by inches, and smacked into the sedan's frame instead, denting it. Inside the car, Raf winced. "Vince, you bastard!" yelled Miko, as she raised a fist and sent it into Vince's face, eliciting a loud smack. The juvenile staggered from the blow, swearing. The people roared and surged forward, weapons raised, like a stampede of wildebeest. Religious chants rose from somewhere in the crowd.

"Into the car, now!" yelled Jack, pulling open the door, "NOW!"

Miko hesitated, fists raised, rage building up inside her like a plugged volcano. With a snarl of frustration, she reached for the door, only for Vince's bat to swing out of nowhere, and strike the girl in her midsection with the force of a boxer's punch. Miko gasped in pain, as she fell onto the tarmac, the breath blown out of her. A growing throb of agony was spreading across her torso; a bruise would form. She blinked the stars out of her eyes, just in time to hear Vince snarl like a beast.

"You bitch," he hissed, "You filthy _bitch_!"

Eyes the size of dinner plates, Miko rolled out of the way, just as Vince's nailed bat hit the blacktop. Picking herself up, Miko readied herself in a fighting stance, only to feel large, thick arms grab her from behind. Realizing her predicament, she roared, kicking and punching.

Jack spat out a profanity, as he began to unbuckle himself for the third time that evening. That was when a crowbar wedged into the door's seams and tore it open. Jack yelped as he was roughly pulled out by angry citizens. In the car's back seat, Rafael held his hands above his head, whimpering. The cellphone lay on the seat, forgotten…

"Hold her steady!" shouted Vince, as he raised his bat. There was an especially loud scream from the crowd. "She fucking bit me!" squealed a woman.

Ignoring Miko's teething problems, Vince struck his first blow. Miko screamed, agonized, as the studded bat smacked into her shoulder. There was a loud crack, and Miko's upper arm was suddenly at a strange angle. Tears of pain welled up in Miko's furious eyes, but she continued to fight regardless.

"Vince, you crazy asshole, let her go!" yelled Jack, face contorted in rage, as he struggled against many arms.

But Vince wasn't listening. He raised his weapon, intending to go for Miko's face, and cause some real damage to her-

A burst of green light. A swirling vortex of energy. The crowd, Vince included, drew back, stunned, as the Ground Bridge vortex expanded, throwing its light onto their faces. Panicked astonishment grew into shock, when two top-of-the-line sports cars leaped out of the portal. One was heavily angled, sharp edged, with a red, green and white paintjob. The other was also white, but more streamlined, with streaks of red and blue. A snazzy spoiler completed the look. Like an elaborate sleight-of-hand trick, the two vehicles transformed to bipedal mode. Wheeljack growled menacingly, as he clenched his servos into fists. Jazz finished his transformation with a breakdance move, and assumed a fighting stance. His blue optics burned behind his sky colored visor, eyeing the crowd. He thrust out his servo, and with an electrical hum, every single metallic weapon flew out of the mob's hands, and onto the servo-mag. The next second, Jazz clenched his fist, crushing the makeshift weapons, pieces falling out between his digits. It had all happened in the blink of an eye.

"Lettin' them kids go, might be a real good idea, you dig?" said Jazz, an optical brow raised.

The crowd scattered. Vince looked ready to kill, but thought better of it. He spat on the ground and scurried off with the rest, spouting curses over his shoulder. Wheeljack snorted at the backs of the fleeing humans, and then gently scooped a shaken Jack into his servo.

"You alright, kiddo?" he asked, softly, optics searching for damage.

"They were going to kill us," moaned Jack, shivering, "They were really going to kill us…"

"We got Raf's phone call," said Wheeljack, as the hacker himself clambered out of the car, shaking. A strained groan sounded from Miko's direction. Wheeljack turned to find Jazz picking up the girl, medical readouts flicking across his visor. "She's got a major injury," he said, pointing a digit to her shoulder, "Looks like we got here just in time…"

"Better get the kids to Ratchet," said Wheeljack, solemnly, "Jazz, hand Miko and Raf over to me; see if you can get their stuff out of the car."

"On it, Jackie," said Jazz, as he gently plucked a trembling Raf off the tarmac, and handed him and Miko to the Wrecker. Wheeljack sighed and strode back into the portal. "It's alright," he said, soothingly, "We've got your back." A haze of static flew across their bodies, as they crossed the Bridge, and reappeared in the welcoming warmth of Autobot Outpost Omega One.

Raf shuddered again, eyes scrunched closed. Miko noticed, and gently draped her undamaged arm around the boy, drawing him close. "Wheeljack," said Jack, massaging a sore spot, "Did Optimus…"

The mech shook his helm. "Nothing yet, kiddo…"

"Where are they? Are they hurt?" said a familiar voice. Ratchet had hurried over to them, his pedes smacking onto the deck plates, like massive bass drums. His faceplates had a look of intense anxiety. He ran a scanner over the children, and swore. "Get them to the medical bay NOW!"

Wheeljack nodded, and strode after Ratchet, wasting no time. June Darby, who had been tending to a stricken Bulkhead and a critical Bumblebee, uttered a cry of distress, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh my God! Wheeljack, what happened to them?"

"Angry mob," said Wheeljack, frowning bitterly, as he gently laid the children onto the human sized berths. June leapt forward, and began her diagnoses. "Jack's fine, and so is Raf," she said, voice shaking, "But Miko's going to need treatment for her shoulders…and they need something for shock…"

"I shall assist you," said Ratchet, as he snatched a data pad, and followed the nurse. "Wheeljack, stay with them," said the medic, as he passed Jazz, who was holding three large backpacks between his digits. The mech sighed, as he observed the doctors leave. "Been here just three weeks, and then this happens," he said, shaking his helm.

"You know what Prime said…," said Wheeljack, softly, as he looked towards the children. Jack and Miko were comforting little Raf, who had broken into shuddering tears. Miko looked up at the two bots, and shook her head sadly. Wheeljack turned back to Jazz. "You close the Bridge behind you?"

"Yep."

"Thanks…"

"When do they arrive?" asked Jazz, softly, as he gently laid down the backpacks on a metal table. "When do _who_ arrive?" said Wheeljack, optical brows raised.

"Miko and Raf's Moms and Dads…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sit tight, kids; this is just the first Prologue! <strong>**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**Thank you. **

**-Zapwing out.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Lucifer's Shadow**

…

**Prologue 2**

…

The minute Rafael's family entered the med bay his mother had uttered a cry of relief, and sprinted towards her youngest son. With a movement that was too fast for the eye to catch, she'd swept up the boy into a bone crushing hug. The rest of the family; father, brothers, sisters, clamored about Rafael, chattering excitedly. Jack smiled softly, from his position outside the med bay's doors, as Raf, still in tears, laughed, as one of his sisters kissed the hacker. A loud chuckle drew Jack's attention to Miko, who was cradling her now bandaged arm to her chest as she leaned against the wall. She winced slightly, as she nursed her appendage, but was smiling as well, as she watched Rafael's family. "Are you okay?" asked Jack, as he touched Miko's intact shoulder.

The girl heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I'm…"- a shaky intake of breath- "I'm fine…"

Jack smiled. "That was quite a hit you took over there. Didn't know you were so fierce…"

Miko bit her lip. "Actually…I was terrified…" Jack looked at her, in worry. "I was scared," she said, shakily, "Not for myself…It was Raf." She peeked into the med bay, to see Raf being comforted by an older brother. "I mean, he's so young and…" she trialed off, averting her eyes.

"He's like a brother to you…to us…," finished Jack, touching her shoulder again. Miko locked eyes with his and smiled warmly.

"Jack…Miko…"

The two looked up, and were more than surprised to see Optimus. The Prime looked weary. His optics were dimmed, some of the red paint on his armor had flaked off, and most shocking of all, he stood with a sight droop. Nevertheless, relief and joy burned in his optics as he kneeled down to look at the humans, and his mouth was in danger of smiling. "I heard about your…unfortunate ordeal…Is there any way I can help you?"

"It's alright, Optimus," said Miko, cutting off a surprised Jack, "I just got a nasty whack on my shoulder, but Ratch says the med-gel should fix it up in twenty four hours…"

Optimus tipped his helm in a nod, looking uncertain. But he knew Miko was trying her hardest to be strong. Almost like Jack would. In fact, exactly the same way as Jack would…

"Optimus," said Jack, "The governments…what did they…"

Optimus let out a gust of air from his vents; a weary sigh. "They were…less than forthcoming…," said the Prime, and Miko and Jack noticed his frown. Optimus looked frustrated…

Miko let out a curse and threw her uninjured arm up. "Well, of course they're 'less than forthcoming'!" she snarled, "Oh, you should have seen them before! Always bitching about this and that! That missile, or that terrorist bombing!" She pushed herself from the wall. Miko was positively raging now, her eyes and mouth contorted in fury, as she paced round and round.

"Miko, calm yourself…" said Optimus gently.

"No! I am not going to calm myself!" she yelled, "You'd think two world wars and a nuclear bombing would knock some damn common-fucking-sense into their blown up heads, but _nooooo, _they just complain, complain, complain! Why? Why can't they just sit down, and shake hands, or something? Oh, but of course they can't! It's always about religion, or a nuclear weapon, or politics, or some horseshit like that! So what? It's not as if your country's the greatest in the world; yours is just as bad as the rest! Why, oh, why the _FUCK_ can't they just see that?" She drew to an abrupt halt, and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, softly, voice cracking, "I'm done now…"

There was silence between the three. Only the noise of Raf's family could be heard from outside the med bay. Optimus broke the silence. "I understand how difficult your position is for all of you, Miko," said the Prime, gently, "But you must stay calm and be patient." He stood up, gears grinding. "Know this," he said, as he drew himself up to his full height, "No matter what deal they propose, I shall not let them take the three of you away from us. I swear it." Jack and Miko looked up at the Prime, in shock, as he clenched his servo into a fist. His optics burned with determination, confidence; the Optimus Prime everyone looked towards for reassurance.

"Now, if you would excuse me," he said, "I must convene with Rafael's family. I trust he is as well as you are?"

"He's a little shaken," said Jack, "But I think he's fine now…"

Optimus tipped his helm in acknowledgement. He made to enter the med bay, but stopped short to look at the two humans. "One more thing: Miko, I have spoken to your parents. They have agreed to come to the base to visit you…"

And with that, the Prime turned, and strode into the med bay. As if on cue, the chatter of Raf's family died down to make room for the awed silence the children had come to associate with Optimus. There was a brief conversation, and then Optimus switched languages, effortlessly shifting from English to Spanish.

"Huh…Optimus dubbed _En Española_," joked Jack, grinning, "Hey, Miko, are you seeing this?" He whipped around, and the smile died. "Miko…?"

Miko Nakadai did not respond. She had a look of cold dread on her face, her cheeks were pale, and her mouth hung open, as she stared at the ground, her single, working fist clenched so tightly, that the black painted nails sunk into the skin…

* * *

><p>"Senor Esquivel…" rumbled Optimus, tipping his helm in greeting. The whole family stared up at the giant mech in astonished silence. A few of the older boys squirmed nervously. One of the girls grabbed the edge of the berth to steady herself. Mr. Esquivel stuttered nervously, as he fumbled with his spectacles. Raf leaned towards his father and whispered something. The man calmed down somewhat. "I-I'm sorry," said Mr. Esquivel, "I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this."<p>

"Understandable," said Optimus, surprising everyone with his gentle tone.

"I mean-I never imagined my son…my youngest son, in the company of…of someone like you…"

Optimus nodded once more, and then kneeled down, to meet Mr. Esquivel face to face. The man stood back nervously, as the Prime's optics met his own. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Senor Esquivel," said Optimus, "Feel free to ask me anything." After a moment's hesitation, Raf's mother, a tall, thin woman, detached herself from her son, and stood in front of the Prime. With unwavering confidence, she said, "We would like to know everything," she said, "I mean, how Rafael met you, and…"

Optimus nodded, and began his explanation. He recounted the time the Autobots met the children, recounted how Raf was able to put his computing and programming skills to work, recounted Raf's cyberspace duel with Soundwave. In short, everything…

Raf's family punctuated Optimus' narrative with cries of elation, and heaped praises upon Rafael's shoulders. The boy blushed as his second oldest sister threw her arms around him when Optimus told them of Megatron's brief control of Bumblebee's mind, and how Rafael had done all he could to save the scout. And as Optimus spoke to Raf's siblings, Mr. and Mrs. Esquivel looked at each other, and came to a silent conclusion.

Optimus stood up, as Rafael's family clamored around the boy once again. ("He hacked an alien computer!" cheered one of Raf's brothers, "My little brother hacked an alien computer, I don't believe this!") He felt a hand lightly tap his pede. Optimus looked down and locked optics with Rafael's parents. Mr. Esquivel clasped his hands, as he looked up at the mech, and said, "Could me and my wife talk to you in private?"

"Of course," said Optimus, as he gestured to a secluded part of the med bay, leaving Raf to reacquaint himself with his siblings. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mrs. Esquivel looked towards Optimus. "Me and my husband think, it's better for Rafael to stay with you."

Optimus blinked, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"We believe Raf would be happier staying with you, Mr. …err…"

"Optimus Prime," said the mech.

"Err, yes…Mr. Prime…" His wife placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "What we mean to say, is that you have offered something Rafael has always wanted from us."

"He's been so much more animated, ever since he met you," said Mr. Esquivel, "I just thought it was a stage he was going through. He's normally so silent…"

"He's the smallest of our large family, and we've never been able to give him the attention he deserves…" She punctuated this statement by glancing at the med bay's entrance, where Jack and Miko stood.

Optimus tipped his helm in understanding. "I see the point you are making." He stood up straighter. "If you feel it is best for Rafael, then I shall agree. Freedom is your right. I shall not dishonor it." He locked his optics with their eyes. "On a side note, it is fortunate. With the situation the way it is now, Rafael will be in even more danger. And not just from the Decepticons…"

"You mean…people?" asked Mr. Esquivel, looking worried. His wife shot a worried look to Optimus. "I am afraid so," said the Prime, gravely. "Our kind is now thrown into a negative light, and the children have become the face of that which the public resents. They will be targeted…"

The two parents looked at each other, at the sadness in Optimus' voice. "Then it's a good thing we asked you to take in Rafael…even if we might never see him again."

"Never see your son again? Knowing this, and you still decide this is best for your child?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Esquivel, clasping her husband's hand, "if it will keep our little boy safe, then we will take that chance."

"If you believe so, then yes, I shall accept your offer," said Optimus, servos clasped behind his back.

"I think we should tell Raf now," said Mrs. Esquivel, looking towards the boy in question. Mr. Esquivel and Optimus nodded, and the three headed over to Rafael's berth. Upon noticing their return, the siblings extricated themselves from their youngest brother, and stood by respectfully. "Rafael," intoned Optimus, "Your parents have decided that you would be safer under our protection. With us, you will be trained and your skills honed to their utmost potential." He kneeled down once more, to level his optics to the boy's spectacles. "But know this: Under our guidance, you will have to sever all ties from you family. You might never be able to meet them…"

The Prime held his gaze, as Raf pondered. A few minutes later, Raf's face became determined. "Will my family be safe? I mean, now that I'm not around them, and everyone's after me, people won't go after them anymore, right?"

Optimus blinked, once again surprised; so much compassion in one so young...

"Yes, they shall be safe, Rafael."

Raf smiled, tight lipped, as he brushed off a tear. "Where's my room?"

Mrs. Esquivel couldn't help herself. She burst into tears, and hugged her youngest son once again. Optimus' lips crinkled upwards slightly at the sight. Mr. Esquivel sighed and shook his head, smiling. He looked up at Optimus, and said, "We will come back to drop off some more of Rafael's things tomorrow."

"No need, Mr. Esquivel," said Optimus, gently, "I shall do the honor of picking them up myself." He looked to Mr. Esquivel. "It is the least I can do…"

Mr. Esquivel nodded, and turned back to see Rafael being tossed into the air by the eldest of his brothers. The boy was laughing as he soared upwards, and landed in strong, firm arms. For the first time, in over fifty years, Mr. Esquivel saw his son as he should have been…

Eventually, the reunion had to be broken. It was getting late, and one of the sisters had already fallen asleep. The family sent their last tearful goodbyes to their youngest and tiniest member, and broke away. Optimus fetched Wheeljack and Jazz, who were only too happy to escort the family home. The children watched in awe as the Autobots transformed seamlessly, from bipedal mode, to sleek sports cars. Mrs. Esquivel softly scolded her husband, when he ran a hand over Jazz's spoiler. She then chided one of the older boys, when he began examining Jazz's interior.

The family then packed into the Autobots. Since their numbers were so large, most of the siblings ended up in Wheeljack, while the parents and some of the younger children took seats inside Jazz. With a rumble of state of the art engines, the two cars accelerated and head out the tunnel. As Wheeljack was just about to turn, one of the sisters peeked out from the rear window, and gave a cheery wave.

Optimus couldn't help himself; he waved back.

Turning back towards the base, he stopped short. "Rafael," he said, as he watched the boy climb up the stairs, with Jack's arm on his shoulder. The boy turned. "What is it, Optimus?"

"You have strange markings on your face…"

Jack and Raf looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "Optimus," chuckled Jack, "Are you saying you've never seen lipstick before?"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, I never expected this from her, of all people," said Ratchet, in a hushed voice. Jack shook his head, as he watched Miko. She was just visible, from his position on the couch, as a small forlorn figure in the med bay, sitting on the medical berth, her knees pulled to her chest, as she waited for her parents. Raf, who was sitting beside Jack, shared a look of worry. "She's going to be okay, right?" The boy's voice was muffled momentarily, as he drew a napkin around his face, trying to wipe off the remains of his sisters' affections.<p>

"I don't know, Raf," sighed Jack, "I mean, one minute, she's as right as rain, and now…"

He heard footsteps, and Jack turned to see his mother, walking up to their living area. She flashed the boys a reassuring smile, as she adjusted her nurse's scrubs. "It's okay," she said, "Lots of kids feel nervous when their parents are let in on a big secret," she said, though she looked just as unsure as they were.

"I wasn't a nervous wreck when you found out my motorcycle was an alien robot," quipped Jack. June laughed. "True, that…"

"Where's Arcee, anyway?" asked Raf, as he wiped off the last of the lipstick. He received his answer, when the Ground Bridge fired. With a loud squealing of rubber tires, Arcee shot out of the vortex, and skidded to a stop. Jack hurried to the railing and was surprised to see two people, a man and a woman, mounted on her seat. They clambered off the femme, pulled of their helmets, and Jack uttered a gasp of shock. There was no mistaking the resemblance. It was Miko's parents. From what he could tell, they were very well off; dressed in sharp, well-tailored business suits, their hair slicked back, and their eyes sharp. The father was handsome for his age. Miko's mother was absolutely stunning. They staggered slightly, but shook their heads, as they waved off the disconcerting buzz of Bridge travel. In fact, they recovered a little too fast, something Ratchet seemed to have taken note of, because he was rubbing his chin strut in contemplation.

Optimus strode forward to greet them, kneeling down to meet them at eye level. "Welcome," said the Prime, "My name is Optimus Prime. I understand that-"

"Where is the girl?" deadpanned Miko's father, cutting off Optimus sharply, his reedy voice somehow audible, even at this distance. There was silence, as the temperature in the missile silo dropped twenty degrees. Jack and Raf looked at each other in shock. Ratchet actually looked nervous. Arcee clenched her fists, optics flicking back and forth between Optimus and the parents. June, on the other hand, merely frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that's just rude…"

Optimus nodded politely. "She is in the medical bay, right now. But first-"

"No," interrupted Miko's mother, in a tone of voice very reminiscent of her daughter, "We will speak with her first, in private, and then we shall discuss other matters."

Optimus raised an optical brow, but tipped his helm. "Very well. The medical bay is this way. If you would allow me-"

"We can see that for ourselves, thank you very much," said Miko's father, in the same flat voice. The temperature dropped even lower, as the couple walked towards the oversized doors. Jack followed them with his eyes, and when Miko's father glanced in his direction, Jack recoiled, fear clutching at his gut. Mr. Nakadai's eyes had locked with his, and even though his face didn't show it, his eyes had; they'd narrowed, the pupils darkening with something like rage. They were cold eyes, cold, dead eyes. Mrs. Nakadai had also looked in their direction, and this time, it was Raf who drew away from the railing, with a soft 'eep!'

They crossed the metal floor, and approached the med bay. Inside, Jack could make out Miko stiffening, her back rigid, at the sight of her approaching parents. Optimus made to close the doors behind them, to offer the privacy they had requested, but Mrs. Nakadai's hand shot outwards, and hit the key pad. The doors closed, with a thud, right in Prime's face. Optimus blinked.

"That," said Arcee, crossing her arms, "_that_ was cold…"

"They're angry with us," whimpered Raf, as he drew further away from the railing, "They hate us…" June pursed her lips angrily in the direction of the med bay, as she placed a hand on Rafael's shoulder.

"Miko's parents just wish to see their daughter safe," rumbled Optimus, turning to face them, "It is only natural for maternal instincts to cloud one's-"

But he was interrupted by a series of loud shrieks from the med bay. Jack and Raf winced. June looked panicked. Ratchet took a sharp intake. Arcee looked like she was ready to charge in, blasters ready. The shouting and screaming escalated in volume. A loud clatter sounded inside, as if several items had fallen to the floor and smashed open. Ratchet and June looked at each other. The medic shook his helm, and mouthed 'I don't know'. Raf had gone just as pale as Jack, who was gripping the railing tightly.

Then, with a loud grinding of gears, the doors rumbled open, and a rabid Miko stormed out. Even Optimus took a step back, as the girl charged past, teeth gritted, fist clenched. She was a fearsome sight, hair disheveled and messy, her eyes narrowed in a predatory rage. Mr. Nakadai suddenly appeared. Jack felt a jolt as he saw the man's robotically calm face contorted in fury. He jabbed a finger at Miko, and yelled something in Japanese. Miko whipped around and yelled something back. What exactly it was she said, was unknown to June, Jack, and Raf, but the Autobots understood perfectly, and winced. Only Optimus was the one who shook his helm sadly.

With the same speed as before, Miko turned back to her supposed destination; somewhere deep in the confines of the silo. Wheeljack and Jazz suddenly strode into the main area, stretching their joints.

"Hey, Ratch," proclaimed Jazz, "We just finished- Whoa, Miko! You okay? You look like-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Miko, facing Jazz with a death glare. The normally calm mech yelped, and pressed himself against the wall, optics wide behind his visor. Wheeljack cringed and clutched his audios. "JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Her voice cracked, going hoarse, and she breathed in. Her shoulders hitched, and a single tear rolled down her eye. "J-just s-shut up," she whimpered, wiping her eyes, clutching her wounded arm to her chest, "Please…just shut up…" Her shoulders were quaking now. Autobot Outpost Omega One was silent, as they could do nothing but watch Miko cry. Only the whirring and clicking of the monitors and the steady hum of the Ground Bridge controls could be heard. "…I'm begging you…Please, just shut up…" choked Miko. And then she exited the bay, walking at first, and then breaking into a run. Her footsteps echoed off the high walls, and then died down. Jack and Raf looked towards Optimus, who nodded. Steeling themselves, the boys descended the stairs, and ran after Miko.

Almost in unison, everyone turned to look at Mr. Nakadai. Noticing their stares, the man took a breath, and straightened his tie. "She, apparently, has… elected to stay"- he looked at Optimus- "with _you_."

"I see," said Optimus, optics dimming, "Is there anything else?"

"No, not at all," said Mr. Nakadai. His wife appeared and stood next to him, hands clasped politely in front of her, though there was something dark in her slender eyes. Optimus gestured towards a side door. "In that case, if you would-"

"We will take our leave now," said Mrs. Nakadai, as she and her husband strode towards the Ground Bridge. Arcee stiffened.

"Wait, you mean…just like that?" she said, astonishment etched into her faceplates. Mrs. Nakadai fixed Arcee with her dispassionate stare.

"Yes," she said, bluntly. Arcee opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when Optimus shook his helm. The femme swallowed her response, and reverted to vehicle mode. There was certain reluctance in the transformation sequence this time, however. Mr. Nakadai snatched up his helmet and clambered on.

Mrs. Nakadai was just about to fasten her own, when she turned to Optimus. "One more thing," she said, "Those so-called computers I've seen here are not up to par for a supposedly advanced species." She narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you hire a new computer specialist."

Ratchet; the very same Ratchet, who had repaired the consoles, got them working, and kept them alive, as if they were his own young, stiffened at the jibe. "Well, I'm-!"

Mrs. Nakadai snapped her helmet on, and climbed onto Arcee. The femme revved her engine, and shot through the now active portal. As soon as the couple disappeared, the room became warm again, as if a cozy fire had been lit in the hearth.

* * *

><p>They only managed to find Miko by following the trail of surgical alcohol she'd left behind. Somehow, she'd ended up smashing open a bottle, and had stepped in the stuff. They followed the sharp smell, and rounded a corner. What they saw shook them. Miko Nakadai, the girl who would jump through a Ground Bridge vortex without a second thought, the girl who would still be snapping pictures, even when staring down the barrel of an Eradicon's rifle, was curled in a small corner, shaking.<p>

Raf and Jack looked at each other, and slowly walked towards the girl. Her head shot upwards, red eyes wide, and the boys stiffened. They stared for a second or two. Miko sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice small, hoarse, "I'm s-sorry I y-yelled at you…"

Jack sighed and sat down next to Miko, putting an arm around her. She leaned into the boy, burying her face in his chest. Raf came forward and sat down in front of them. "It's all okay, Miko," said Raf, "We totally get it…" Miko threw a wobbly smile, as she wiped more tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" offered Jack. Miko shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't want to…"

The three sat, soaking in the stillness of the large hallway. It was somewhat pleasant, really, just the three of them sitting around, enjoying each other's company. Well, it would be pleasant if Miko wasn't crying, and they weren't feeing so tense, but you get the idea.

There was the sound of pedes meeting deck plates, and the children looked up to see Wheeljack and Jazz peeking round the corner. Wheeljack looked down at Miko, and the Wrecker flashed a warm grin. "And how's our warrior goddess doing?"

Miko couldn't help but give a short bark of laughter, as she withdrew from Jack. The two boys smiled as well. "Well," chirped Jazz, optics bright behind his visor, "Now that everyone's happy again, who wants to challenge me to a game of Mortal Kombat?"

"Challenge? Jazz, you stink at Mortal Kombat," said Jack, raising a brow.

"Hey I can dream, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated. <strong>

**No, really, I appreciate them. All you have to do, is click that button down there.**

**Go on, I promise it won't bite...much...**


	3. Chapter 1

…

**Chapter 1**

…

_**Six years later…**_

He'd seen shapes. Not regular shapes you'd see in geometry textbooks, but awkward, twisting shapes. He stood in this white expanse, so white, it hurt his eyes, and he'd seen the shapes. He tried to get closer, tried to touch them, see what they were, but they always seemed _just_ out of reach. Frustrated, he ran at them, arm outstretched, hoping to at least brush his fingers against them. It was to no avail; they looked like they were floating away from him, baiting him, taunting him.

_Raf…_

With a cry of exhaustion, he stopped running, his heart beating, lungs pumping, taxed leg muscles throbbing. He inhaled and exhaled, as a pain grew in his chest. He placed a hand next to his heart, as if trying to still it, but the pain didn't go away. It spread down to his stomach and head, and he clutched his temples and torso, moaning in agony, as his whole body began to ache, like several thousand hands were squeezing his insides.

_Raf…_

Sweat broke out over his forehead, and seeped into his eyes. His breathing became labored. His heart rate was slowing…

A voice spoke…

No, not a voice…

More like several voices…in a chorus…chanting. He swallowed, trying to breathe in deeply, but his breaths became shallower and shallower. The chorus almost sounded musical now…the same phrase repeated over and over again…it was around him, in his head, throbbing inside his body…He tried to let out a cry, but only a labored wheeze escaped him. He felt something close around him, smothering him. He thrashed, trying to beat them off.

The voices were getting louder and louder and louder. His stomach lurched, his vision became blurred, and then-

_RAF!_

Rafael's eyes shot open, and he sat up in bed, with a large intake of breath. His heart was thudding in his chest, and his shirt was damp with sweat, as if he'd been running recently. He swallowed, fumbled for his spectacles, and slipped them on. The wire frame glasses felt cool against his face, and this calmed him down, as he took deep breaths.

_Raf, are you okay?_

Rafael licked his lips, and sighed, feeling the familiar buzz of their mental link.

_I'm fine, Bee,_ answered Rafael. He drew an arm across his forehead, wiping off the sweat.

_Are you sure? 'Cause it felt like you were sick or something…_

_It was just a dream, Bee_, said Rafael, as he massaged his temples, _I'll be fine…_

He felt Bumblebee's uncertainty, but the scout's consciousness withdrew. Rafael sighed, and clambered out of bed. He reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on, throwing its golden light across his cramped room. He whipped of his spectacles, and rubbed his eyes.

Third time this week…

He'd had this nightmare for the third time this week…

He'd written it off as just another psychological anomaly, but back then, it hadn't been so vivid. And then he'd had it again. And again. And again. So often, that the others were taking notice. Rafael shook his head, and slipped his spectacles back on. He stepped into his bathroom, and flicked on the fluorescent light. He winced at the brightness, but his eyes adjusted, as he drew closer to the mirror. Rafael let out a slow breath.

How much had changed…

His face had become narrower, his cheekbones a little more pronounced. He'd grown into his 'dragonball' hair, to the point that it had turned into a standard messy brown haircut. Adolescent stubble coated his chin, and he scratched it absentmindedly. He was still somewhat lanky, but his upper body strength had improved. His bare arms had small bulges: developing muscles, courtesy of sparring with Jack and Miko, and rigorous firearms training. They'd all had to grow up fast…

Too fast…

To think it almost felt like yesterday, that he'd been the pint sized nerd who could hack into cybertronian security protocols. And today…today, he was turning eighteen…

It was at that instant, that the alarm clock by his bedside finally sounded off.

Rafael almost laughed.

* * *

><p>Autobot Central Command Theta Seven was really the uninhabited island of Santa Luzia, located near Cape Verde. Plans had been made to establish a new base of operations on the island, made more credible by the recent findings of a large cave network underneath the island's surface: perfect for an underground base. But a lack of building materials had always stalled them. With the crash landing of new Autobot reinforcements, along with their spacecraft, the <em>Xanthium<em>, building had begun in earnest. The whole ship had been disassembled, piece by piece, and then stuffed into Santa Luzia's cave network.

Dull stone walls were overlaid by glittering metal ones. The ground was covered by cabling and wiring, which was further layered over by deck plates. Enormous caverns had been transformed into enormous hallways, engineering bays, and armories. And in the central cavern, was the Command Centre, which was an enlarged version of Omega One's setup. Teletraan's main console was housed there, as well as the Ground Bridge and its controls. To complete this picture, the entrance to Central Command was covered by a fake meteorological station; to throw off would be spies.

His nightmare forgotten, Rafael jogged down the cathedral sized corridor, humming a tune to himself, bare feet padding the metal floor. Several human sized data pads were tucked under his arm, the glow of their screens throwing their light on the steel grey walls. They always kept it dim in the early hours of the morning; the only light came from the fluorescent strips they used at night.

Rafael shifted the data pads, and turned at a corner, entering mess hall, the humming of the energon dispenser and the sounds of conversation filling his ears. A metal staircase led up to a raised wall mounted platform that housed the human's kitchen, complete with breakfast table, refrigerator and kitchen sink. Because you always need a kitchen sink.

Bumblebee saw Rafael ascend the staircase, and with a cheerful warble, hurried over. Rafael felt his guardian's consciousness touch his mind as the scout spoke. _/You okay, buddy? You gave me a scare back there… /_

"I'm fine, Bee. Like I said, it was just a bad dream…"

_/Yeah, a bad dream you've been having for Primus knows how long now. You should really see Ratchet or June about this. / _Rafael sighed as he felt Bumblebee's concerned petulance over the mental link. _/I mean, sooner or later, this thing's going to drive you crazy. And today's your birthday and everything- /_

"I'm alright, Bee, really. You're overreacting."

A shapely femme passed by, a fresh cube of energon in her servo. "Happy Birthday, Raf," said a groggy Chromia. The femme was slightly hunched over, as she rubbed her optics. Chromia was one of Arcee's sisters, a slender two-wheeler almost identical to her sibling. Only her helm design, prodigious height, and sky blue and white paintjob, distinguished herself from Arcee. Her optics were not as feminine as her sisters' and she lacked the forehead crest inherent to her siblings.

"Good morning, Chromia," said Rafael, as he set the data pads on the breakfast table, "You see Jack and Miko anywhere?"

"They're out topside. Firearms practice." She threw her helm back and sucked in another yawn through her intakes. "So," she said, "Did you fix that firewall yet?"

"Actually, you don't really 'fix' a firewall: You just find the loophole and plug it," said Rafael, as he opened the refrigerator. "But, yeah, I fixed its last night."

_/Jack's gone on weapons training with Miko? /_ asked Bumblebee _/That's weird. I thought he'd want to go with Arcee…/_

The femme tensed. "Arcee's been busy, Bee. And besides, you know how distanced those two have become…," said Chromia. She sipped her cube, and directed her attention towards Rafael. "Say, did you finish your maintenance report? Prowl looks like he'd slag someone today," she said, hurriedly changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's done," said Rafael, pouring himself a bowl of cornflakes. He picked up one of the data pads, and held it up. "I've got it right here."

_/I'll hand it to him._ / said Bumblebee, holding out a servo. Rafael shrugged, and placed the tiny data pad on Bumblebee's palm. Upon contact with the metal, it transformed and expanded, until it was cybertronian sized. The scout hurried off in Prowl's direction, his pede steps drowned out in the morning din. "Oh, and by the way," said Chromia, "Teletraan's tracking Jack and Miko's vox feed. You can jack in and talk to 'em, if you want to."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

Chromia nodded, and headed out of mess hall. "Just helpin' out the birthday boy, kiddo," she said, as she tossed her empty cube into a wash tube. Rafael smiled, and took his usual seat. Chewing on a mouthful of cereal, he shuffled his data pads, looking through reports and maintenance feeds. Teletraan had reported that the ammo press' logical relays needed tuning, and the security cams in B-Wing were on the fritz. He sighed and swept aside the pads, intending to focus on his breakfast. He'd tackle the issue with the cameras first: the last thing they needed was a drop in the surveillance system's performance, and if that happened, then where would they be? All said and done, it was probably a minor issue with the cameras' automated rotation and focusing programs.

The steady clomp of pedes shook Rafael out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Optimus Prime headed in his direction. "Anything I can help you with, Optimus?"

"Nothing at present, no," said the Prime. If it was possible, Optimus Prime had become even more battle scarred over the years. His chassis was crisscrossed with scratches and claw marks that glittered in the mess hall's industrial lights. A single long, thin scar ran down the right side of his face, running through the optical socket. Luckily, he hadn't lost his sight completely, and Ratchet had been able to repair it. Despite the intimidating appearance, and the heavy scarring, Prime hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, if there isn't anything else that needs fixing…"

"On the other hand, Rafael," said Optimus, "I am requesting that you take the day off."

Rafael blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You are coming of age today, Raf. Like Jack and Miko before you, it is best if you have a solar cycle to yourself."

Rafael's jaw dropped. Take a break? Today? The hacker sputtered, his hands flailing. "W-well, I'd love to, Prime, I really do, but there are things that need troubleshooting! I mean, I can't just up and drop everything, and go on a wild joyride or something! I've got responsibilities, I've got a job to do and-"

"Rafael," said Optimus, sternly, arms crossed, "You shall drop your duty rotation for today. That is an _order_."

Rafael fumbled for a response, failed and sighed. It was hard to refuse, when Optimus Prime looked at you like _that_. "Will do, Prime."

Optimus tipped his helm, and unfolded his arms. "I am glad you understand, Rafael." And with that, Prime turned, and walked away, leaving a defeated Rafael to swirl his cornflakes around. He supposed it was normal, after all. He was going to turn into an adult today, right? Rafael frowned, and let the spoon clatter against the cereal bowl. Okay, so he had a day off. What in God's name was he supposed to do anyway? Play videogames?

"One more thing, Rafael…"

The hacker sighed. "Yes, Optimus, what is it?"

"Happy Birthday…"

Rafael sighed and nodded. Optimus did the same, and then departed. Maybe he was only looking at the negative side of things. A day off couldn't hurt, right? His mind resolved, Rafael gulped down his cornflakes, and tossed the bowl into the sink. He opened his mind, and called for Bumblebee's consciousness.

_Hey, Bee, I've got the day off, _he said. He sensed the scout's surprise.

_You too? Optimus said the same to me._

Rafael blinked. Dang, maybe Optimus knew them _too_ well. _Yeah, well, you know how it is; I'm the birthday boy, it's my special day, blah, blah, blah…_

_And you're not happy at all? You know, I think you have those nightmares because you're such a slagging workaholic._

_Oh, har-de-har-har…So… videogames?_

_Me against you on the old PS3? You're goin' _dooowwwwn_, bitch!_

_Oh, really? Try me, then. Best nineteen out of twenty._

And with that, Rafael was scooped up by Bumblebee, and the two departed the mess hall. Optimus watched them leave, from his table, energon cube in servo, a smile behind his faceplate. And to think how small Rafael was six years ago…

"Wheeljack," said Optimus, "Is it ready?"

The Wrecker/ inventor glanced up from his data pad, and smirked. "Sure is, Prime. He'll have a nice surprise when he sees it…"

"Sure as the Inferno, he will!" chortled a scarred Bulkhead, an arm thrown over the giant chair. The green SUV now resembled a great green wall of pits and dents: the telltale signs of a warrior who knew how to take punishment, and deal it out just as effectively. His once shiny chin plate was sullied by scratches and scours, from having received one too many uppercuts. "Me and Jackie have been working on it all month…well, Wheeljack was. I just hung around to make sure it didn't blow up…"

"Good work, both of you," said Optimus, optics leveling towards them. "I think Rafael will enjoy his birthday present. When shall you unveil it?"

"Right after he's blown the candles," said Wheeljack, his smile growing wider. "It'll make the grand finale."

"Excellent," said Optimus. He downed his energon, and stood up. "Let us mark this day. Today, on Rafael Esquivel's coming-of-age, Gamma Team gained its final member..."

"Hear, hear," laughed Bulkhead.


	4. Chapter 2

**Whew! Finally got a chapter up! On another note, I'd like to inform you all that this story is going to be in the M-Rated section some time in the foreseeable future. And yes, that rating is necessary, especially when you consider what I have planned for this baby!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chapter 2**

…

It was perfect weather. A steady breeze blew, rustling leaves and small plants. The sky was a clear azure peppered by long, thin clouds. The morning sun was shining bright, throwing shards of light on the sea that surrounded the island of Santa Luzia. In other words, it was the best time to be in the great outdoors, testing your marksmanship. Conditions couldn't be more ideal.

"First thing you've got to remember," said Jack "Is that the gun is an extension of yourself." He hefted the sniper rifle, its stock jammed against his shoulder, his eyes squinting down the sights. "You have to relax. Try taking a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

Miko watched, as Jack inhaled, blue eyes narrowing. He then exhaled just as slowly, and then he fired. The sniper rifle's barrels-all three of them- sparked with electricity, as the radium bullets left the weapon with a muffled pop. They flew towards their destination, and hit home. The severed Eradicon's head they were using as a makeshift target, suddenly gained a new set of holes, as it slowly revolved around the narrow spike upon which it was impaled.

Both of them were on a rocky outcropping overlooking a small clearing, their bodies flat on the ground. Jack pulled the trigger again. He was dressed in his 'off-duty' attire: his usual camo printed jacket and pants, and his helmet, complete with goggles and gas mask lay beside him. His gyro-jet rifle was propped up near his elbow, with the safeties on. His short black hair, which he usually tried to get combed over, was still sticking out in every conceivable direction. His face had become much more chiseled and angled over the years

Miko frowned, as the bullets smacked into the severed head a third time. She honestly didn't really care about sniping. She preferred close to mid-range combat, which involved gunning her opponents down with her rifle, or slicing and dicing with her sword, a tactic that worked very well, especially when she and Jack were piloting their mecha. And besides, if her opponent ended up dead, and she was alive, what did it matter?

She lay alongside Jack, arms folded over each other, chin rested on them. She wore only half her BDUs, the only thing protecting her chest being the olive green tank top she'd worn to bed last night, which exposed the black Autobot insignia she'd recklessly tattooed on her right shoulder. Her face had become only slightly narrower over the years, her hair had been tied back into a short, unruly ponytail, and she'd switched out its red coloration for a bright cyan streaks. They'd complained that it would compromise her in a stealth mission, but those concerns had been allayed when they'd received their cloaking suits from Wheeljack.

The radium bullets tore three new holes in the Eradicon's head. Miko had taken to calling it 'Steve', as a sort of joke. Needless to say, it caught on fairly well, and stuck as the head's name. Jack pulled his eyes away from the scope, and turned to smile at Miko. "Now, you try."

Miko snorted and snatched the slender weapon from Jack's arms. "Yeah, yeah…"

She braced the rifle against her shoulder, and glared down the weapon's sights. To call it a simple rifle didn't do it justice. The thing was as tall as Jack when held upright, and was covered in valves, tubes, and beveled cylinders. The three barrels were arranged in a triangular pattern, and a small screen, positioned on the side of the weapon, displayed the current ammo count. A long, leather strap was attached to the rifle's frame, allowing it to be slung across one's back.

Miko took a deep breath, the same way Jack did, and exhaled slowly. She could sense Jack eyeing her critically, noting her progress. Miko pushed that thought out of her mind, as she focused on Steve, licking her lips. The scope's crosshairs lined up with the head's optical band, and the corner of Miko's mouth twitched upwards. Her arm muscles tensed, and her finger pulled the trigger. And it was at that last moment that the rifle's scope suddenly veered to the left.

"_Dammit_," swore Miko, teeth gritted, as the bullets missed the target completely. They impacted the ground, throwing up a clod of dirt and plants.

"No, not like that," said Jack. He reached over Miko's shoulders, and held her hands, as he repositioned them. "Don't _pull_ the trigger, but rather, _squeeze_ the trigger," said Jack, his voice soft in her ear. Miko sighed, and peered through the scope again. Steve was once again lined up in her sights. "Take all the time you want with the target," said Jack, "Use the rifle the same way you use your sword."

Right. Her sword. Miko pursed her lips, and told herself to calm down and concentrate. She took a deep breath again, and exhaled. The crosshairs once again focused on Steve's head. Her finger twitched, dangerously close to pulling the trigger, but she stopped herself. Miko bit her lip, her palms sweaty. She breathed in and out, steadying the scope.

Suddenly, it was just her and the rifle. Her mind went blank, her attention solely focused on the target. She'd almost forgotten that Jack was still holding her hands, and the only thing that made her aware of his continued presence was his heartbeat thudding against her side, in sync with her own. The wind blew again, whipping up her hair. Steve looked even more detailed somehow…

_Click_

_Thwack!_

The rifle bucked against Miko's shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Asian. The barrels sparked, the bullets rocketed onwards. Two hit the ground, missing Steve. But the third met the target, punching a new hole in the metal head. Jack smiled. "Not bad," he said. "Try again."

Miko nodded, still surprised over her partial success, and lined up her sights again. As before, the rifle bucked, and this time, all three bullets hit Steve. Miko whistled. Jack laughed and patted her back. "Nice work. You'll get better with practice," he said, as he picked up his gyro-jet rifle. "That's it for now. Come on."

"Raf's turning eighteen today," said Miko, suddenly. Jack stopped what he was doing, and turned towards Miko. The young woman was still sprawled on the ground, sniper in hand. Her eyes were still locked on Steve, though her weapon was not pointed at the disembodied head. Jack sighed. "Yeah…he is…"

Miko stood, and grabbed her own firearm. She slung the large sniper over her shoulder, holding it almost reverentially. "He's not the boy we once knew, Obi-Wan." Jack gave a short bark of laughter, as he picked up his helmet. "You're no Padme either, Miko," he said.

"True…"

"Come on," he said, as he trudged down the rocky path. "We'll take the usual route."

"Heh…I remember my eighteenth birthday," said Miko, smiling, as she followed Jack. Loose pebbles and stones clattered down the trail, like overturned dominoes.

"Yeah, you drank beer for the first time and got stone drunk," chortled Jack.

"_Pffft_…it wasn't _that_ bad…"

"Not that bad? Miko, you were asking Sideswipe why he killed Mufasa…"

"Shut up, your birthday was no peach either," said Miko. And then she realized her mistake, and facepalmed. Jack's smile faltered, and his eyes were downcast. "Shit," swore Miko, voice quiet. "Shit, I'm sorry…"

Jack shook his head. "It's fine…" He resumed his journey down the path, Miko following. She was inwardly cursing herself, however. She should have known better than to bring _that_ up. Because the memory was sill imprinted on Jack's mind.

And Jack remembered…Oh, how he remembered…

* * *

><p><strong>Four years earlier…<strong>

* * *

><p>To be honest, he hadn't expected himself to confide his concerns with Miko that day. He also hadn't been expecting her to drop to the floor of her bedroom and laugh like a hyena. "Oh dear Primus," she wheezed, between peals of mirth, "Oh, sweet mother of…You <em>like<em> Arcee?"

Jack pursed his lips and looked downwards, feeling embarrassed; so much for helpful advice from Miko Nakadai. The Asian was rolling on the floor, clutching her belly, and Jack was sure she'd lose her voice if she didn't stop laughing. With a sigh, he bent down, and hauled the girl up to her feet. She staggered a little, still giggling like a madman, and (slowly) regained her composure. "Primus…," she said, wiping her eyes, still grinning. "Oh, man…"

"Are you done?" deadpanned Jack, arms crossed.

"Yeah," said Miko, as she rubbed her eyes. "So the reason you wanted to tell me this was because…"

"I need help," said Jack, rubbing his temples, "I want to let her know how much I like her. You're a girl, so you should know…"

Miko snorted and rolled her eyes. "Really? That's it?" She grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and spun him around, so she could push him towards the doors. "Dude, it's easy. Just talk to her."

"B-but I don't understand how!" sputtered Jack, as the door drew nearer, "I _really_ like her…"

Miko sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, step one: Regrow your balls. Step 2: Walk up to Arcee. Step 3: Talk to Arcee like the fucking man you're going to be today, and finally, step 4: Get married," said Miko, as she hit the keypad, and pushed Jack out of her bedroom. "And don't forget to name one of your socially awkward children after me!"

And with that, the door slid shut in Jack's face. He sighed.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Needless to say, Miko's advice had actually worked. Why on earth would he, Jackson Darby, who had faced down more Decepticons and terrorists than most people on the planet, feel anxious about talking to his guardian, of all people? With his confidence resolved, Jack's day was a breeze. He'd gotten a day off, and spent it either at the firing range, or on the PlayStation 3. In fact, being the soon-to-be-man he was, he'd even been preparing a mental list of all kinds of things he would have to say to Arcee. So, when his birthday party wrapped up, Jack had worked himself up into a state resembling a pristine garden of manliness.

He sighed as he swirled the can of beer in hand. The decorations were being taken down by an irate Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; punishment for gluing Bulkhead's high grade cube to his servo. Not that Sunstreaker had done anything. He was just bearing Sideswipe's penance, because an unspoken rule declared that he be prosecuted along with Sideswipe. Miko was also nearby, taking pictures with the digital camera she'd gotten last year, and this was cheering up Sunstreaker somewhat, because he actually liked it when Miko snapped pictures of him: She always managed to get his good side, for some reason.

"And how's our young gentleman?"

Jack started, and turned around to see Arcee, standing above him, helm tipped to one side, a smile on her face. Jack grinned back. "It's all a little overwhelming…"

Arcee laughed and transformed. "Want to take a ride?" she said, rear views twitching. "I hear the weather's nice, tonight."

Now was his moment. Jack licked his lips, and looked around, tying to be casual. He noticed Miko, and when she put two and two together, she threw a double thumbs-up for encouragement. Jack turned back to Arcee, and clambered on. "I sure could use it," he said, as he brought his helmet out of her subspace. He snapped it on, took hold of the handlebars, and soon, they were zooming out of the base. The wind snatched at Jack's shirt, as they shot out of the entrance, and accelerated down the dirt path leading to the beach.

The stars were out, a celestial lightshow, something DreamWorks had nothing on. It was even better once they reached the shore. The moonlight illuminated the beach, like a pale white diorama. The smell of the sea and its salty spray filtered through Jack's helmet, as Arcee began their usual route along the beach. Jack couldn't help it; he threw his arms wide, and whooped, relishing the speed.

Arcee laughed. "Careful, partner; wouldn't want get martialed for disorderly conduct."

"Hey, you know me," said Jack, as he regained his hold on the handlebars. They slowed down somewhat, and resumed at a more relaxed pace. Damn, the moon really looked pretty tonight. "So," said Arcee, "Watcha thinking about?" Jack shrugged, and said, "Oh, you know. Turning eighteen. Being a straight-up adult. Stuff like that…"

"Hey, look on the bright side! You're a good looking guy. I don't think you'd have trouble snapping up a girl…" Jack's heart skipped a beat. "You…You really think so?"

"Come on, Jack, would I lie to you?" Arcee banked to the right, narrowly missing a large boulder. "So, any girls in mind?"

Jack coughed. "Well, there is one…" Arcee's rear views snapped upwards in surprise. "Oh wow, really? Is it Miko?"

Jack laughed. "Come one, 'Cee, you know what she's like. I don't think Miko even classifies herself as a girl!"

"Ah…"

"And besides, we talked about this whole thing before. She's not even into this sort of thing…"

"A true tomboy…"

"Yeah, she sure is…"

Arcee chuckled softly, as they avoided a wave pool, and began to think. What girl would Jack be so nervous talking about? If she was in bipedal mode, she would have had a servo on her chin and a grin on her face. Miko was of course, completely out of the question, as Jack had said. Sierra, _definitely_ not. He'd hardly spent enough time with Chromia and Flareup, so strike those two off.

Arcee was lost in thought. So lost, that she didn't notice Jack's hand peel off the right handlebar. The fingers lightly traced a path on her gas tank, tracing her new racing stripes, and finally touching her Autobots symbol. And as his fingers made contact, Arcee's intakes hitched. He'd hit a rather sensitive spot.

"_J-Jack!_" she gasped, headlights flashing. And then it hit her like a hydraulic ram. Jack's love interest was-

"Arcee," said Jack, "I…I know this is going to sound weird, but…the thing is…"

Arcee cycled her processor quickly. "Jack…"

"The thing is…You've kind of grown on me…And I don't really mean that kind of way…well, maybe I do, but…"

"Jack…"

"And…and I want you to know… that…that I lo-"

Arcee skidded to a stop, her wheels kicking up a cloud of sand. Jack yelled in surprise, holding onto the handlebars for dear life. "Get off," said Arcee, in a monotone. Jack gaped. "I said, _get off_." Jack clambered off the seat obediently, helmet still on. Arcee transformed, and Jack felt himself sweat as the femme glared at him. She was quiet terrifying; her frame gleaming in the moonlight, blue optics burning. "What the slag are you saying?" she hissed, servos clenched. "Just what the slag are you implying?" Jack's mouth flapped up and down, as he failed to provide a satisfactory answer. Arcee vented a sigh and shook her head. "It won't work, Jack…It…" She took a deep intake. "I'm sorry, but it just won't…"

Jack swallowed, and said, "Arcee, it…It will work…I promise."

"It _won't_," she said, turning away from Jack, and facing the beach, facing the waves, watching them crash onto the shore. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you're too young…"

Jack blinked. "Excuse me? Arcee, I just turned eighteen, and-"

But he was cut off, when the femme glared at him again. "Oh, so you think that just because you're eighteen, that you're a fully matured adult?"

"Arcee, listen-"

"No, you listen," she snapped, jabbing a digit at him. "I don't know if you were paying attention to Ratchet or making googly optics at me in la-la land, but if you were, you'd have learned that we live far longer than you do."

"What does that have to do with me and you being together?" exclaimed Jack, throwing his hands up into the air. Arcee gave an exasperated vent. "It has _everything_ to do with us!" she said. "By my standards you're still a child-"

"I'm not a child, Arcee!"

"WELL, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!" she shouted, optics turning white, servos clenched so tightly, you could hear them creak from the strain.

Jack tore of his helmet and glared. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he said, "Well, maybe I wouldn't be acting like a child, if you hadn't kept babying me!"

Arcee stared, mouth open. Silence ensued. "So, this is my fault? Is that what you're saying?" she said, her voice suddenly soft, almost a whisper. Jack's glare fell, as he realized what he had done. "Is that what you think?" said Arcee, her face a sudden mask of neutrality. "Fine then." She transformed, and her headlights flashing red. "Fine. I'll be heading back to base. And don't think about getting on!" Jack stopped, as she said that, his leg poised to clamber on her seat. "Just don't think about getting on," said Arcee, "After all, you're such a big man, and I don't think you'd have trouble walking back!"

And then, she sped off; leaving a shell shocked Jack to stare at her red tail lights as they disappeared around the island's curve. There was silence, only the waves were to be heard, as they smacked onto Santa Luzia's shore. Jack sighed. Arcee was right, what had he been thinking? He dropped the helmet, and sat on a rock, watching the sea. He replayed their whole exchange in his head, and the more he did it, the more he realized: Primus, he'd sounded like such an idiot, like he was some desperate, horny, second rate Casanova or something…

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the whirr of an engine. He turned around, and found to his surprise, a magna bike headed his way. Another one of Wheeljack's patents, it looked like something out of a Star Wars movie: Sleek, fast, with alien registration symbols stenciled on the side, and it had a hollow-wheel design, reminiscent of another motorcycle he'd seen in a film somewhere before.

Miko drew the vehicle to a halt, and got off, whipping her helmet from her head. "Dude, what the hell happened? Arcee looked like she'd kill something…" she said, as she walked towards Jack. The young man sighed. "I guess I screwed things up, Miko."

Miko bit her lip. "It's not the end of the world, Jack," she said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "You want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

Miko shrugged. More time passed, as they watched the waves, the light of the moon reflected in the sea. Jack felt his eyes droop, and then he heard a pop and hiss. He looked up towards Miko, and found her holding out an open can of Coke, another can clenched in her hand. Jack shrugged, and accepted it. He took a long swig, the fizzy mixture relaxing his suddenly parched throat.

"You know," said a grinning Miko, rubbing her chin, "if it cheers you up, I could let you do me, right here, on the beach…"

Jack snorted, and the Coke went up his nose. Miko laughed.

* * *

><p>"Why are you giggling?"<p>

Jack snapped out of his reminiscence, and found Miko staring at him, like he'd gone insane. "Uh…nothing…nothing at all," he said, as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head. Miko shrugged, and hefted her weapon to a more comfortable position. She went ahead of Jack, looking out over the dense canopy of vegetation. And then she stiffened.

"Whoa. Chopper incoming."

Jack looked up, and drew beside Miko, looking at where she was pointing. Indeed, a helicopter was approaching, a very familiar model at that. They knew only one person who would fly a chopper all the way out here, but they still had to make sure. Jack drew out his omniscope, from its little pocket on his jacket, and held it up to his eye, observing the flying machine through the lens. He twiddles the dials on the side of the device, and switched between vision modes.

"It's Fowler, alright," he said, as the Department of Defense logo flashed up on the omniscope's lens, "And he's got someone with him."

"Say what?" Miko gestured for the device, and Jack handed it to her. "Yeah, you're right," she said, as the unknown party's heat signature popped up on the scope. "You have any idea who that could be?"

"Nope," said Jack, as Miko handed him back the omniscope, "But I get the feeling we're about to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you can't guess who Fowler brought with him! Hint: Not an OC.<strong>

**By the way, Santa Luzia is a real island, near Cape Verde. It was previously home to a farming community, but desertification rendered the island uninhabitable. In my universe, Santa Luzia is not barren, and it has a large cave network that houses the base, but its 'uninhabited' status still remains. ****Oh, and the meteorology station I mentioned in the previous chapter actually exists. Kinda ominous, huh?**

**And if you want an idea of what the magna bike looks like, I used this for inspiration: .com/2009/10/12/harley-davidson-2020-by-miguel-cotto/**

**As usual, reviews and feedback are appreciated. Please let me know what you think, because all of you are just as awesome as Soundwave! (Who is awesome by default, by the way.)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen, children of legal age, we have an M-Rating! So yeah, be sure to check out the M-Rated section if you want to follow this story. **

**Also, I would like to award the Autobot Doughnut of Leadership to the following:**

**Asher Tye: For following this story relentlessly, through ice, wind and fire, and for his/her extremely, supremely awesome characterization of Soundwave. **

**Chance O'Neal: For his/her overwhelmingly thought provoking reviews. Thanks to you, I now know that 'propinquity' is an existing word. **

**Second Daughter of Eve: You get a Doughnut by default. Seriously, how the hell did you guess so fast?**

**Well, that's it for now! Sit back, read, and enjoy!**

**Addendum: I'm a guy. With chest hair. And man parts. You get the idea.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chapter 3**

…

When the Autobots were revealed to the world for everyone to see, Optimus had deemed it necessary to tell everyone the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It may have been Prime's rather blunt nature, or his decree of 'Right to Freedom', who knows? The point is that because of Optimus' revelations, you get news broadcasts that sound like this:

"_Priests and acolytes from the Church of Unicron, who had been taken into forced custody by an Al Qaeda splinter faction a week ago, were just liberated by the Indian Army and are expected to make a full recovery within a few days. These priests were on their annual pilgrimage to Mount Vesuvius, when they were accosted in the Indian Ocean…"_

Rafael pursed his lips, as he glanced at the large screen. He normally didn't really think much of the Church of Unicron, because they were lunatics; harmless lunatics, yes, but lunatics nonetheless. That, and the fact, that they had a habit of preaching loudly on every public street, in every major city worldwide. And this annoyed some of the more established religions, who had been ousted by the Church. Because of the Church's followers, which numbered in the millions, the old religions, Hinduism, Islam, Christianity, were forced to retreat to the more backwater areas of the planet, although the Vatican City and many mosques, chapels and ashrams were still receiving visitors. On the plus side, religious extremism had been reduced to near nonexistence, their followers having abandoned their biased leaders. Not a terrorist bombing had been reported since.

But, come on, these Church followers were just desperate people who needed to find some sort of deity to look up to. Rafael, or the other Autobots, couldn't honestly find any reason to be annoyed with them, because they were often such well-mannered folk. And because their religious 'writings' heavily borrowed from Buddhism and Hinduism, they never really bothered anyone. Their hearts were in the right place, alright, but their faith was not. Oh well…

_/Slag, that's messed up /_, said Bumblebee, pressing random buttons on his controller, as he waited for the loading screen to disappear. He and Rafael were in the base's rec room (or lounge, depending on who you asked), playing another round of _Dead or Alive_. The rec room was stuffed to the gills with screens, holotables, and shelves filled with data tracks for perusal. In fact, the only non-cybertronian element was the PlayStation 3, Autobot Outpost Omega One's only surviving relic.

"Yeah, well, people will believe whatever they want to believe," said Rafael, as he thumbed his own controller. The loading screen disappeared, and the character selection menu opened up, showcasing _Dead or Alive's_ wide cast of characters. Naturally, Rafael chose the one female character he liked, namely the one with the most admirable curves and cleavage.

_/You pervy bastard…/,_ chortled Bumblebee, as Rafael selected the ever delectable Kasumi.

"Hey, I can't help it, Bee," said Rafael, grinning lecherously, "I'm a guy. Boobs, cars, violence, that's as complicated as men get."

At that moment, the proximity alert went off. Bumblebee sounded a pained whine of indignation, as he put away his controller. Rafael could feel his annoyance over their link. "Relax, Bee," said Rafael, as he slipped off the couch, "You can kick my ass later."

_/…I can't believe Fowler's coming at this time in the morning! I mean there's always noon, right? /_

"Bee, its 0940," said Rafael, pointedly.

_/Well…yeah…but still! /_

"Aw, come on, it's probably a non-routine update, anyway."

_/Alright, fine. /_

"Glad you agree."

_/You're still a pervert, though. /_

* * *

><p>Ratchet heaved a weary sigh, as he watched the video feed on screen. Honestly, he knew how important Fowler's job was, but really, now! On screen, the chopper made its slow descent on the meteorology station's helipad, rotors slowing down. Ratchet was manning his usual station in the main bay, a large circular room, dominated by Teletraan's screens, which covered an entire section of the domed ceiling. The Ground Bridge controls were located on one side, and its generator was placed right next to it. At the other end of the bay, was the mammoth industrial elevator that extended up towards the surface. Railings and catwalks crisscrossed around the room, allowing the base's human occupants to speak to the Autobots at eye level.<p>

Ratchet had become a little more worn over the years. His faceplates were sharper, and more angled, and one of his chevrons had been snapped off. The medic hoped Fowler had a slagging good reason for coming at this time in the morning, or by Primus, he'd take his morning energon and dump the whole cube over the liaison's head. And he didn't care how hot it was!

"Your stress patterns are elevating," said Teletraan, in a sardonic sing-song voice. Ratchet scowled at the AI's main screen, though he could have glared at any of the others.

"Don't test me, Teletraan; I don't have the patience today."

The AI remained silent, but if it had optics, it would have rolled them. Ratchet huffed and turned back towards the feed. He watched, as the chopper's engines died down, and Fowler himself exited the chopper's cockpit. And then a second figure hopped down as well. Surprised, Ratchet maximized the video feed, and enhanced the resolution. What he saw made him splutter. Even Teletraan's screens glitched for a second as well.

"Oh no," the medic and AI groaned, in unison, "It's _him_…"

"Is something the matter?"

Ratchet turned around to see Optimus entering the command bay. A puzzled expression was on his faceplates. Ratchet scowled and jabbed a digit at the screen. "Look at that," growled the medic, "Look at that, and ask me again if something is the matter…"

Baffled, Optimus flicked his optics towards the video feed. And he saw. And he sighed. "It was inevitable, old friend," he said.

Prowl entered, data pads in servo. He was a thin, slender black and white mech, with a law enforcement alt mode. His door wings had the words 'police' emblazoned in white, and two missile pods protruded from his shoulders, and over his head. A transparent yellow visor shielded his blue optics, and his brow plates were hidden behind his red chevrons. Noticing Ratchet's murderous expression, he raised an optical brow. "Is everything alright?" he asked, helm cocked to one side. Neither Optimus nor Ratchet had to answer his question, because Prowl's optics shifted to the screen. And his visor cracked. "I…I see…," he said, quiet and impassive, maybe a little cold.

There were tiny footsteps, and Jack and Miko arrived, from the passage leading to the auxiliary entrance, weapons still in hand. "Hey, guys," said Jack, "We saw Fowler's chopper on the way back, by the way, and-"

His dialogue was cut short when his eyes fell on the camera image. His jaw dropped, and something like dread flared in his eyes. "Oh, Primus…"

Miko spat out a filthy profanity, "_Him_…Seriously? What the hell is Fowler doing with _him_?" she exclaimed, hands gripping the railing tightly.

"We are about to find out," said Optimus, arms crossed. A red beacon flashed into life beside the elevator doors, indicating an arrival. The doors squealed open, and all assembled Autobots and humans beheld the sight of two government officials.

Fowler looked like he had aged twenty years in a span of thirty seconds. The liaison's aged face looked even more lined than usual, and he seemed to be trying to go to his happy place, as he struggled with the combined weight of several dossiers, a briefcase, and what looked like a McDonald's take out bag.

Beside him, was the last human the Autobots wanted to see: he was a skinny drink of water, shorter than Fowler, in a clean cut suit that looked like it had been bought by his mother, and he wore a disgusting puce-colored tie, that clashed horribly with his blue shirt. To complete the look, he wore thin, wire rimmed spectacles that seemed a little too small for his face. With an expression that looked like a mix of outrage and disgust, Theodore Galloway climbed the metal staircase, the bay's lights shining on his pristine leather shoes.

Optimus tipped his helm in greeting. "Director Galloway-"

"Spare me the theatrics, Prime," said the official, as he reached the main platform where Jack and Miko were situated. Teletraan's screens glitched again. Fowler, heaving an irritated grunt, deposited Galloway's cargo on a nearby swivel chair. "What I would like to know, is why in God's name _your_ troops were interfering with _our_ military operations!"

Prowl leaned closer, his impassive face eye-to-optic with Galloway's. "With all due respect, _Director_," said the Enforcer, voice level, "Your soldiers were going to run straight into an Insecticon torture squad-"

"Which we would have had no problem neutralizing!" exclaimed Galloway, in a particularly screechy voice. Miko and Jack winced, as they had human ears. This was not really an issue, since Galloway preferred conversing via vid-link, out of resentment for the Autobots. But him being here in person…

"Now, I don't know how it is you and"- he gestured to Jack and Miko- "and these _people _think, but I thinks it's best if I might remind you that our military forces are more than capable when it comes to Decepticons."

Jack snorted derisively. "More than _capable_? Don't tell me you forgot the Seven Hour War!"

Galloway pursed his lips, and ignored Jack, instead turning to Optimus. "What I'm trying to get across here, Prime," said Galloway, jabbing a finger at Optimus, "Is that you have no right to interfere in matters where we are clearly in control, and you have no say in deciding what is best for our planet-"

He was interrupted by the roar of an engine, and the screech of tires, when Bumblebee rolled into the bay in vehicle form. Skidding to a stop, he popped his door open, allowing Rafael to hop out. He hadn't bothered to change out of the sports vest and shorts he'd worn to bed. "Sorry I'm late guys, I was…" Rafael trailed off, when he noticed Galloway, and his mouth clamped shut. Bumblebee transformed and glared at the bureaucrat with resentment. Galloway snorted disapprovingly, and looked away.

"No need for a security scan Rafael," said Ratchet, who looked like he had been holding in trapped wind during Galloway's visit, "Director Galloway is clean."

Galloway blinked. "Scan?" he asked, dumbly, "What scan?"

"A security measure," said Optimus, gently, "a precaution against Pretenders."

Galloway huffed and adjusted his suit. "I'll be taking this up with the Secretary of Defense," he said, "I don't know how you damn machines can get away with that pomposity of yours…"

"_Pffft_. Look who's talking," growled Miko. Jack chuckled.

"If I hear of one more slip up like this, Prime," said Galloway, as he climbed down the staircase, "You can guarantee that heads will roll."

"Director," said Optimus, "Know that we only have your race's bets interests at spark-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before," grumbled Galloway, as he waved a hand, "I've got work to do, and I've already wasted enough time in this God-forsaken place!" He gestured to Fowler, and the liaison gave an apologetic look towards Prime, before grabbing Galloway's luggage, and lugging it all the way to the elevator. The doors rumbled closed, and soon, the elevator was heading upwards, leaving the bay in silence.

"I really do despise that man," grunted Ratchet, as he angled a screen towards himself.

"As unpleasant as Director Galloway may be, he is still an important official," said Optimus, fixing Ratchet with a look, "It would be best not to offend him."

"Oh, come on, Boss-Bot!" exclaimed Miko, throwing up her hands, "You and I both know Galloway's an even bigger prick than Prowl is…"

"_Excuse me?_" said Prowl, who leered at the young woman dangerously. Miko carried on regardless.

"…And besides, that guy's just looking for an excuse to shut us down, he hates us so much, that skinny, introverted little fu-"

"Miko," rumbled a frowning Optimus, arms crossed, "I would appreciate it if you would not befoul the air with crude language."

Miko huffed angrily, as she crossed her arms. "Roger, Prime."

Rafael coughed, cutting in. "Well, if nothing else's going on, me and Bee are going to be in the rec room…"

Optimus tipped his helm at the two, and without wasting time, both scout and hacker sped off again. Jack scratched the back of his head. "We'll get started on our duty rotations, then," he said, as he descended the staircase. Miko stretched and followed, muttering something about the firing range. Prowl sighed as they departed. "She may be right, you know. About Galloway," he said, looking at Optimus. The Prime nodded. "We cannot rule out the possibility," said Optimus. Prowl nodded grimly, and he shifted the data pads under his arm. "By the way," said the tactician, "Will Rafael be getting his…?"

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead assure me it is ready," said Optimus, confidently.

"And the party is when?"

"This evening. At precisely 0700 hours."

"I see. Oh well, then." Prowl shrugged his shoulder struts. "I'll be in my office. Vox my frequency if you need me."

"Thank you, Prowl, I will. Oh, and one more thing…"

Prowl, who had been making for the hallway, halted, and turned. "Yes, Prime?"

"Perhaps Miko is right," said Optimus, "Your 'prickery', as they put it, is throwing the humans off a little bit." Prowl stiffened, as Optimus uttered those words, and the tactician could vaguely hear Ratchet snicker. "Perhaps you should endeavor to be a little more amiable?" suggested Optimus, helm cocked to one side.

Prowl took a deep intake. "I'll try to, Prime. Anything else?"

"Nothing at present."

"Alright."

And with that, Prowl departed, door wings angled sharply upwards, an obvious sign of indignation, and irritation.

* * *

><p><strong>That part about Miko calling Prowl a prick, is actually a reference to TFWiki. I like to think that Miko is the on who makes up the funny captions on all the images. That, and the fact <strong>**that she's always taking a picture with that cell phone of hers, so I think she's responsible for those too.**

**And yes, Rafael has a closet pervert. Hey, don't look at me like that: you knew it was gonna happen someday!**

**-Zapwing signing out.**


	6. Chapter 4

**...**

**Chapter 4**

**…**

Jack, having just had his morning ration, headed over to Prowl's office to deliver an after-action report. As he walked down the massive hallway, he remembered exactly what time it was, and calmly shifted to the right side of the corridor. A split second later, Blurr zoomed down the passageway, narrowly missing Jack, and throwing a very quick, _"GoodmorningJack,nicedayisn'tit?" _before carrying on with his morning run. Not that he'd even stopped, anyway.

If the human eye had been strong enough to make out anything of the Autobot's bright blue speed trail, they would have seen Blurr's sleek and aerodynamic frame, colored with a mix of sky blue and cyan, as well as the large crest adorning his helm. Jack sighed.

"'Morning," he mumbled, even though he knew the Velocitronian was well out of range to hear him anyway. He passed a few more offices, before finding Prowl's, and hit the keypad. The massive door slid open, and Jack walked into the room, climbing yet another staircase, that ascended to the surface of Prowl's desk. The tactician looked up from the desk's in-built screen to appraise Jack.

"Here's the report, Prowl," said Jack, handing over the data-pad. It size-shifted to accommodate Prowl's servo, as he took the device from the human.

"Thank you," said the Enforcer "Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Very well…Oh, and what about Sideswipe's report?"

Jack coughed. "No idea, Prowl. You know he doesn't like writing those…"

Prowl sighed, as he set down the data-pad. "I suppose I'll have to go after him, then…" he said, brow furrowed in annoyance. He made to get up from the giant metal chair, but suddenly stopped, and frowned. He gripped the arm rests, and tried to push himself off, but he again seized. Jack cocked his head to one side. "Uhh…Prowl?"

Prowl tried to extricate himself, this time grunting in frustration. He was really straining himself, and if he had been human, his face would have been flushed red. "I can't seem to…"

His expression turned to one of elation, when he finally removed himself from the seat…only to magically slam back into it with a loud _clang_. "What in the name of…?" he spluttered, "I can't get up!"

Jack blinked, mouth hanging open. "Say again?"

"I can't get up!" repeated Prowl, snarling, "That is to say, I cannot stand up and leave this seat!"

"Wait, let me take a look," said Jack, as he descended the staircase. He made a quick run around Prowl's mammoth desk, and found to his astonishment, a large circular device, suctioned just out of plain sight, onto the underside of the chair. "That's Wheeljack's magnetizer pod," said Jack.

"Wait, what?"

"A magnetizer pod," said Jack, "You've seen it: Wheeljack was still working on it…"

"I've been magnetized," said Prowl.

"Yep."

"To my own chair…"

"Yep."

"At this time in the morning…"

"Looks like it…," said Jack, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Prowl's faceplates shifted from a look of dread, to a look of wrath. There was only one person…one person, who was mad enough to come up with this…

* * *

><p>Miko closed one eye, and held up a particularly miniscule part up to the light. Advanced as their weapons were, they still required maintenance, and Miko's energon katana was no exception. The part she was holding right now was an electrode that facilitated the blade's energy field. Miko bit her lip in annoyance. Said electrode would have to be replaced. Chucking aside the damaged component, she reached under the workbench, and pulled out a battered box. Opening it, she rifled around inside, until she found what she was looking for.<p>

She slotted the new component into its accommodating groove, and fired up the weapon. The katana's cutting edge glowed with a yellowish orange color, and it gave off an electrical hum. Miko assumed a fighting stance, and waved the weapon experimentally, testing the sword's settings. It was a slender, curved blade, made of an unidentifiable dark grey metal. Its grip however, was decorated with silver wires that crisscrossed around the grip. Needless to say, Miko loved her katana passionately.

"You'll take somebody's eye out like that."

Miko started, with a small yelp, and her previously rock-steady stance gave way to clumsy footwork. June Darby suppressed a laugh, as she watched the young woman reorient herself. "Primus, Ms. D," gasped Miko, "You scared the hell out of me…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," said June, as she smoothed out the creases in her lab coat. Her face had become a little thin, and there were flecks of gray in her hair. "But amusement aside, I was wondering if you had a spare arc welder around here."

"Yeah, I'm sure there's one somewhere," chirped Miko, as she carefully laid aside her sword. She then pulled open several comportments, and dug through them. "What kind of welder do you need?"

"A Type-C, if you have it."

"Hmm…Type-C…I think we have that in this section over here…"

"By the way, what was Fowler doing here so early?"

Miko snorted. "He was here because Galloway's not man enough to fly his own chopper."

June's eyebrows furrowed in resentment and surprise. "_Galloway_ was here? As in, here, in person?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolled into the weapons bay, and transformed. "Hey there, ladies," said a grinning Sideswipe, as he playfully winked at Miko and June. Sunstreaker rolled his optics. Both Lamborghinis had broad chests, and narrow waists. Sideswipe was red, with white racing stripes, and his door wings were adorned with a white silhouette of a reclining woman. Sunstreaker was a golden yellow, and his door wings were emblazoned with black tribal decals.

"Hey guys," said June, smiling, "So, what're you up to today?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Sideswipe, airily, as he waved a servo, "Just a little patrol duty, and-"

"**SIDESWIPE!**"

Miko, June and Sunstreaker winced, as the yell rang over the intercom. Sideswipe, however, was grinning.

"Oh, no, He's got that stupid smile on his face again," groaned Sunstreaker, "Sideswipe, what the slag did you do _this_ time?"

"Sorry, 'Streak, but that's my cue," laughed Sideswipe. "Exit! Stage left!" he proclaimed, as he made for the door. But he didn't get too far. In fact, he didn't even manage to get out of the door, because he'd run right into Ironhide's massive torso. The bot was red and black, with an orange racing stripe, and two large shotguns were mounted on his forearms. The red-colored veteran grinned, grabbed the screaming Sideswipe by the waist, and tucked him under his massive arm. "I've got 'im, Prowl!" boomed Ironhide, in a loud Southern accent. June's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my…"

That was when Prowl round the corner. Jack was following closely behind, his face torn between amusement and terror. Miko couldn't help herself. She began to laugh. Prowl was seething, which is to be expected, when you're forced to stand hunched, and conveniently displaying the large metal chair magnetized to your aft. It looked like it had been wrenched from the floor, its cables dangling and swinging, the ends sparking, like the tail of some mad piñata. June shook her head ruefully as Prowl crossed the room, grabbing a whimpering Sunstreaker by the audio, and pushing him towards Ironhide. The red mech expertly scooped up the smaller bot, and soon both twins were being manhandled like duffel bags.

"Have them taken to the brig, Ironhide," snarled Prowl, "They'll be confined there until further notice."

"B-but…but I didn't do anything!" squealed Sunstreaker, as Ironhide turned around, and stomped out of sight. Miko was still laughing as she handed over June's arc welder. The doctor sighed. "Well, I'd better get to work then," she said, "Tell Raf I said 'happy Birthday', alright?"

Welder in hand, June left. Prowl however, was still in the bay, seething. He threw a withering glance at Jack and Miko, who were still biting back laughter. "I suppose you don't know how to remove this chair from my posterior, do you?"

"Oh…sweet…Primus."

Prowl sighed as Bumblebee entered, with Rafael. The hacker was clutching his sides as he cackled, and Bumblebee was trying his hardest not to play the automatic laugh track he often stored for these moments. Prowl rolled his optics. "I'll be seeing Wheeljack, then," he mumbled, leaving the bay. As he departed, his aft swung awkwardly from side to side, causing the chair's cables to flail around spectacularly. Seconds later, there was a roar of laughter, and Flareup appeared in the doorway. The femme was a bright red and orange two wheeler, and apart from the color, she was completely identical to Arcee. "Did…did you just see…" she said, in between bursts of laughter. She pointed in the direction Prowl had gone, and dissolved into a violent fit of mirth. Unable to speak, Flareup left, her laughter echoing down the hallway.

"I guess Prowl's not having a good day," said Jack, as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Hell no, he isn't," said Rafael, grinning. He motioned to Bumblebee. "Come on, Bee, if we're lucky we can catch that HBO special…"

"Hey, Raf," said Miko, as she tapped Rafael's shoulder, "Before I forget…" And she then pulled the hacker into bone crushing hug, which made Rafael blush, because he was being pressed so tightly against her chest…

"Happy Birthday, kiddo," said Miko, as she ruffled the young man's hair affectionately. And then she kissed his cheeks, and left, laughing at his expression, katana in hand. Rafael gave a lopsided grin. "Dang, she's getting better every day.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Perv…"

* * *

><p>Ratchet raised an optic-brow, as he beheld a fuming Prowl carrying his office chair, as he left Wheeljack's workshop. Wheeljack then appeared in the doorway, and the Wrecker promptly wilted against it his frame heaving and vibrating as he laughed. "By the way, Prowler, thanks for testing my magnetizer for me!" hooted Wheeljack, before he laughed some more.<p>

"Let me guess," said Ratchet, servos on his hips, "He got his aft stuck to his chair."

"Sure as the Pit did…," snorted Wheeljack, his shoulder shaking. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing yet, no," grunted Ratchet. He passed the workshop, and headed towards the main bay. Teletraan's screens automatically flickered on as he entered. "Any updates, Teletraan?" asked Ratchet, as he settled into his usual place at the screens.

"I have received an update from Jazz and Mirage," said Teletraan. A map of an obscure tropical location flared into existence on the main screen. "They report that they have important intelligence, and will request for a Ground Bridge once they reach a secure location."

Ratchet rubbed his chin. "Alright then, I'll take it from here."

"Acknowledged."

Ratchet then began to assess the rest of the map while he waited. Jazz and Mirage had been sent in to scout the area, after an unexpected energon reading had been discovered there. Which was suspicious, because there hadn't been a reading there earlier. Jazz and Mirage had been at it since two in the morning. "Optimus, Mirage and Jazz will be returning soon," said Ratchet.

"Thank you, Ratchet, I will be there," said Optimus, over the vox link.

Several minutes later, the communications screen buzzed. "This is Mirage and Jazz, requesting an immediate Ground Bridge," said Mirage's voice, his Crystal City accent distinguishable even through the radio link.

"This is Ratchet, responding: request granted, and locking on to your coordinates," said Ratchet, as he entered a command.

The Ground Bridge fired, and expanded. Jazz shot through, skidded to a stop, with a loud screech of tires and transformed, performing his signature breakdance move. He was followed by a sleek navy-blue and white Ford GT, which transformed into a tall, rangy bot, with a smooth, handsome face. Mirage stretched languorously, as he and Jazz grinned in triumph. At that moment, Optimus entered the bay, nodding his helm at the two spies.

"Ratchet, Optimus, you gonna have a field day!" said Jazz.

"Really, now?" said Ratchet, optic brow cocked inquisitively. "And what, exactly, is the information you have managed to retrieve?"

Jazz held out his servo, and a hologram flared to life. It was a three dimensional map of the very area they had been scouting. "We have located an energon deposit," said Mirage, smoothly, "And the 'Cons have the location as well." Optimus leaned forward, to better inspect the map. "Do you have any idea how long they've been there?" asked the Prime.

"We think they're just starting to plan a harvesting scheme. From what we saw, they haven't touched the energon yet."

"Then we still have time," said Optimus, as he straightened up. "From what I know of mining practices, the Decepticons won't start mining until they come up with a suitable modus operandi, and that will take a whole twenty four hours."

"A preemptive strike, then?" asked Ratchet.

"Absolutely," said Optimus. "We strike tomorrow, when the Decepticons least expect it." He looked at Mirage and Jazz. "Good work, both of you."

"Aww, it was nothing, Optimus," said Jazz, waving a servo.

"Always glad to help," said Mirage, smiling. Optimus nodded, as the two departed. Jazz transformed, and sped down the hallway, but Mirage paused. "By the way," he said, "About Rafael…"

"Yes, Mirage," said Optimus, "He will."

Mirage grinned. "I see…That should be interesting," he said, as he left. The bay doors slid shut, leaving only Ratchet and Optimus in the large room. "You know," said Ratchet, "I'm getting the feeling, that you don't want to ruin Rafael's birthday."

Optimus smiled and shrugged. "It is a possibility, old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Mirage's Alt Mode is based on one of his GI toys, and Ironhide's paint job is actually the same as the <em>CannonForce Ironhide<em> toy. (Which is super awesome, by the way) Prowl's characterization, is heavily inspired by The Starhorse's rendition of Prowl. If you haven't read his/ her fics, do so now. They're really well done, especially the funny ones.**

**Next chapter: The reason this story got an M-Rating.**

**-Zapwing, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 5

**If any of you are under the age of eighteen, or similar, please leave this story now****…****Or just read this if you think no one's looking...****That works too...**

**Oh, and there's a Mass Effect reference in this chapter! **

**Gamers will know what I'm talking about...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**…**

Jack adjusted the collar of the shirt he'd just changed into. After finishing his duties for the day, he'd stopped over to his room to change into more casual wear: A pair of his favorite jeans, a white formal shirt, and a seldom used blazer. It was a birthday party after all, and there was no excuse to attend in military attire.

Jack checked his watch. It was 0650 hours in the evening. Good.

He turned into corridor C, and his breath caught in his throat, as he saw the two bots nearby. Arcee was having an animated discussion with Mirage, as they walked down the hallway. "…most important thing you must remember," said Mirage, cheerfully, "Is that high-grade is not just a savory drink, but an art form."

"So basically what you're saying, is that you enjoy getting bots drunk?" laughed Arcee. Mirage's optics twinkled. "That is a viable possibility, my dear…Oh, good evening Jack!"

Jack smiled a weak smile. Arcee stiffened, and her grin became noticeably smaller. "Hi Mirage…Arcee," said Jack, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I've got stuff to take care of," said Arcee, a little too quickly, "It was nice discussing liquor with you, 'Raj."

Mirage, who was observing the exchange with a quizzical expression, smiled. "Anytime, Arcee," he said.

Arcee nodded, and without even a glance towards Jack, she left. Jack swallowed, and made to follow. "Hey, Arcee…" But the femme had already rounded the corner, and she was out of sight. Jack sighed.

"Not having much luck, are you, my boy?" asked Mirage, as he sidled up next to Jack. The young man shook his head. Thankfully, nobody apart from Miko knew exactly what had transpired between him and Arcee, so the situation wasn't as awkward as it should have been. Mirage shrugged. "Oh, well, I know what'll cheer you up tonight!" he said, a grin gracing his face. Jack raised an eyebrow, as he looked up at the Ford.

"Let me guess? More alcohol?"

It all boiled down to simple mathematics. Since there were more bots than there were six years ago, it meant that more extra servos were available. And since more help was around, it meant that they could haul in more energon than they could before. And since they had more energon to spare, it meant that aristocratic mechs like Mirage could afford to experiment with a few cubes for his own amusement. And since Mirage was such an expert at blending high grade, it meant that some of the more rowdy bots could fulfill their wish of getting fucking tanked.

"Right you are, Jack," chuckled Mirage, "I've brewed a special blend just for this occasion. And I've got something Miko will love…"

Jack's face turned into a look of alarm. If there was one part of human culture that Mirage had really taken to, it was wine and spirits. The Crystal City mech loved to experiment with human liquor, just as much as he loved to experiment with high grade. Miko was Mirage's favorite client, because, damn, that woman loved her alcohol…

"Please for the love of Primus, make sure she doesn't get drunk," pleaded Jack, "I had to carry her all the way to her room last New Year's!"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Jack," smiled Mirage, "I'll be extra careful this time!"

"Yeah, sure you will," sighed Jack, who wasn't feeling very confident. Because he always ended up having to escort an inebriated Miko back to her quarters. Every year.

"By the way, speaking of Miko, where is the impressionable young lady?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at 'impressionable', but let it slide. "Don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well, you better go find her then: the party's going to start soon."

Jack nodded, and set off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The first stop he made was at Wheeljack's workshop. The Wrecker was busy applying a cleaning solution to his swords when Jack had walked in, and he looked up from his work. "Hey, Jack. You need anything?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "No, not really," said Jack, "I was actually looking for Miko. Is she working on her mecha?" The young man jabbed a thumb towards the hangar, where he knew both his and Miko's mecha were being docked.<p>

"Nope," said Wheeljack, as he returned to his swords. "She left a few minutes ago."

"Right, got that, I'll check somewhere else," said Jack. He whipped around to leave, and noticed a large side door, barred shut with mag-locks. "Uh, Wheeljack? Is that Raf's…?"

Wheeljack grinned. "Definitely."

Jack whistled. "That kid's gonna be surprised…"

"He should be."

"Well, I better go get Miko. See you later, Jackie."

"Be seeing you, too," laughed Wheeljack, as he picked up his other sword.

* * *

><p>He then headed to the firing range. If there was anything Miko loved more than beer, it was shooting stuff to shit. Instead, he found Chromia. The blue femme had just beaten some-bot else's high score when Jack had arrived, and she was blowing off the smoke from her blaster, cowboy-style.<p>

"Hey, there, kiddo. You want to try beating my score?"

"Nah, some other time," said Jack. "Have you seen Miko?"

Chromia shrugged. "Nada, kid. Sorry."

"Oh…well, that's okay. Just comm me if-"

The floor shook with the thud of heavy pedes, and Ironhide clomped into the room. "Chromia," he said, grinning, as he leaned into the doorframe, "You wouldn't be avoiding me now, would you?"

Chromia smiled slyly, as she slunk towards the large mech. "Wouldn't dream of it, 'Hide," she purred, as she ran a digit over the curves and indents on his chest. Jack coughed, uncomfortable at the public display of affection. "Well, I'll be leaving, now," he said, as he scampered away. Both bots ignored him.

* * *

><p>Jack jogged down to the human's section of the base, and approached Miko's door. Completely forgetting how to be polite, he pushed a button on the keypad, and the door whooshed open.<p>

Now, Miko wasn't the most organized person on Earth. That's why a disaster area met Jack's eyes, as he stepped in. The bed was a tangle of sheets, the desk was littered with data pads, the laptop closed, and shunted to one side. Various mech-anime posters from her childhood plastered the walls, and clothes littered the floor. Her assault rifle lay off to one side, propped against the wall. Her sword, on the other hand, was in its regular display case, a stark contrast to the chaos around it. Seriously, it was like Miko was the only _woman_ on earth, who could turn her bedroom into a _man_ cave.

Then, the bathroom door was thrown open, letting out a billowing cloud of steam and Miko stepped out, a towel draped over her shoulders, humming a tune. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Jack, and smiled. "Hi, Jack, what's up?" Jack, for some reason, had turned speechless. His mouth hung open, his arms went slack at his sides, and his eyes were so wide, you'd think someone had stapled them open. His legs suddenly shook, and he looked in danger of falling over. Miko frowned, concerned. "Uhh…Jack…?"

Jack's mouth snapped closed. "N-naked…," he choked.

Miko's face lit up in realization. She _was _naked. And slightly wet from the hot shower she'd just taken. Miko couldn't help it. She chuckled, and then threw her head back and erupted into full blown laughter. Jack tried to look away, or at least cover his eyes, but his body had gone stiff, and seemed incapable of responding. Like he'd been nailed to a wall or something…

"Awww, what's wrong, Jack?" she laughed, hands on her hips, a she slunk forwards. "Don't be a pussy; enjoy the view!" Dammit, she wasn't even bothering to cover up her chest! Jack's eyes suddenly flicked towards her stomach, and he felt his face heat up at the sight of the saucer-sized circle of black-and-orange serpents she'd tattooed around her navel…

Jack turned around sharply. "Clothes on. Please."

Miko giggled, and Jack heard her sorting out through the debris that littered her room. He took in a deep breath, and tried to purge his mind of images of his best friend in her birthday suit. He was unsuccessful, unfortunately for him. Damn, he was going to have to see a shrink, or something, because he was going to have some _really_ screwed up dreams.

Although, he had to admit, Miko was quiet shapely... and curvy...

"Uhh, nice tattoo by the way…"

"Why, thank you."

Jack could practically _feel_ her grin "Was it inspired by…"

"Yeah, he kinda gave me the idea…"

"Do you have…?"

"More tattoos? Nope…"

He sucked in another breath, and decided to distract himself with the pictures stuck up on the wall. This whole section was taken up by snapshots, photographs of herself, the guys, the bots…

Jack smiled as he looked from one picture to the next. There was that one snap of him, Miko and Rafael at the beach. There was another, where Miko had been trying to capture a sunset, only to be photo-bombed by Sideswipe. Then, there was one that featured Prowl at his desk, looking miffed at having his picture taken, another that had a slightly startled Optimus, and another that displayed a very annoyed Ratchet covered in a tar like substance. And then there was that one which featured a blissfully unaware Agent Fowler, reclining on a lawn chair, wearing his Abraham Lincoln swimming trunks. That one made Jack smile.

"It's been…quiet a long time…hasn't it?"

He heard Miko stop her rifling. "Yeah…It has…"

Jack sighed as he skimmed over the photos. "One hell of a ride…" He heard a soft chuckle. Jack almost turned around, but decided not to take the risk. "What's funny?"

"Nothing…It's just…I mean, one day we were…"

"Just kids?"

"Yeah…and now…"

Jack sighed, and nodded. It was amazing how everything had changed. How _they_ had changed…

And then his eyes settled on something unusual. A single, tiny photograph was posted up, amidst several large ones, almost out of sight. It was a monochrome picture of a very young Miko, probably ten years old. Jack was surprised; even when so young, she was unmistakable. Her hair was her uncolored black, and she surprisingly wore a regular shirt and skirt. But what really took him aback, was the tiny child the younger Miko cradled on her lap. The little one, probably presumably two or four years old, had her hair done in little pigtails, and she bore an almost unnerving resemblance to Miko…

"Who's this?"

"What?"

"This little girl here…"

He heard Miko draw closer, and come up beside him. Thankfully, she was fully dressed, in low-rise jeans, and favorite _**N-7**_ sleeveless shirt. Her face went blank as she followed Jack's gaze. "That's…that's Reiko…"

"Reiko?"

"Yeah…she's my sister…"

Jack blinked. "Didn't know you had a sister…"

Miko shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

Jack hesitated, unsure, but asked, "Do you…miss her?"

Miko bit her lip, and her eyes became downcast. "Don't know…"

There was a somewhat awkward silence, as the two stood side by side, gazing up at the wall. Jack coughed. "Uh…I guess we should head to the mess hall, then?"

"Yes, we should," said Miko, abruptly. She then whipped around to grab her vox feed. Jack hit the pad and held the door open. "Ladies first…"

"Such a gentleman…," said a grinning Miko, as she walked past Jack.

Jack sighed quietly, but smiled inwardly. Sometimes he wondered if Miko really ever grew up...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Jack, you lucky bastard...<strong>

**Next Chapter: _PAAAARRRTY!_**

**-Zapwing signing off...**


End file.
